


cookies

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Consumption Mentioned, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Baker Derek, Developing Relationship, Erica is Scott's Best Friend, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, History major Derek, Libraries, M/M, Meet-Cute, Party, Study Date, Veterinarian Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pulls out a card with a chocolate chip muffin on the front, and ‘Hale Bakery’ written across it. Scott runs his thumb across the card and smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was prompted to me by [bleep0bleep](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, but i got really invested in writing this so it's going to be a chaptered fic! originally the prompt was from [this list.](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/post/134629099165/send-me-a-ship-a-word-and-ill-write-you-a-fic) This fic has been discontinued.

As Scott’s animal sciences class comes to an end, his stomach starts to rumble. Scott’s hungry but he doesn’t know where to eat. During finals week, Isaac had insisted that they try every fast food place on campus. Thanks to Isaac, Scott has eaten just about everywhere. He feels around his pocket and tries to listen to the professor as the class is finishing up.

He pulls out a card with a chocolate chip muffin on the front, and ‘Hale Bakery’ written across it. Scott runs his thumb across the card and smiles. Erica had given it to him during finals week because they had run out of places to go to.

Of course, Scott had just put the card in his pocket, changed his pants the next day and completely forgotten about it. Erica had reminded him about the bakery few times, and she always brings their cookies with her during library study sessions. Needless to say, Scott loves them.

Once class is dismissed, Scott packs up his things and puts the bakery’s address into his phone. It doesn’t take him long to get there, and luckily, it isn’t too far away from campus.

Scott puts his phone into his pocket and walks into the small store. A wave of new smells flood through Scott’s nose and wow, he never knew that bread could smell so good. He rings the small bell on the desk, and looks around the store while he waits.

The tables are a soft mint colour and the windows have purple sheer curtains. For some odd reason, it makes Scott feel at home. Everything is so warm and comforting here, Scott understands why Erica loves it.

“Hi, can I help you?”

Scott looks at his name badge – Derek.

“Hey, a friend of mine gave me your card a while back and I kind of forgot about it?” Scott says, scratching the back of his head. “Your cookies are delicious.”

Derek finds himself blushing and unsure of what to say next. “Thank you.”

Before Scott can say anything, an old friend of his comes out and looks at Derek. Cora and Scott met at a party that Erica had dragged him to. She was nice; she helped Scott take care of Erica when she had a little too much to drink.

“Derek, do you need any help?” Cora asks, looking around and checking everything.

“I’m fine, Cora,” Derek groans. “I know what I’m doing.”

Cora shrugs. “Hey Scott.”

“Hey Cora, how’s it going?” Scott asks, guessing that Cora is Derek’s sister.

“I’m good; I’m so glad my course is finished,” Cora calls out as she walks into the back.

“You two know each other?” Derek asks.

“Yeah, we have a mutual friend.”

Derek nods, and plays with the plastic tongs in his hand. “What can I get you?”

“Oh, right,” Scott stutters, remembering why he’s here. “I’ll get a chocolate chip cookie, and a raspberry cheesecake cookie please.”

With a small smile, Derek gets the cookies ready and puts them into a pastel coloured paper bag with spots. Scott pays for them and Derek hands him the bag.

“Do you bake the cookies?” Scott asks, biting into one of them.

“Yeah, I do,” Derek replies, his voice soft.

“They’re amazing,” Scott grins. He walks towards the door and pushes it open with his shoulder. “I’ll definitely be coming back. See you later, Derek!”

Derek waves at Scott and finds himself slumping against the bakery counter. He buries his head in his hands and sighs; Scott is adorable.

* * *

“Erica, these cookies are so good,” Scott says, practically moaning into his phone. “I can’t believe I didn’t go there sooner.”

“I told you,” Erica sings. “So, what do you think of Derek?”

Scott quirks his eyebrows. “Derek?”

“Yeah, Derek,” Erica confirms.

“He’s...nice,” Scott shrugs, even though Erica can’t see it.

“Only nice?”

“And he has nice eyes,” Scott chuckles. “But I’ve only met him once. You know that I’ll update you if anything happens.”

“I know, Scott,” Erica smiles. “I’ve got to go, I’m taking Kira to another party.”

“Be safe, okay? Give me a call if you need someone to drive you home,” Scott says, tapping his fingers against his knee.

“I will,” Erica laughs. “Love you Scott.”

“Love you too,” Scott replies.

Erica ends the call and Scott goes back to staring at his homework, expecting it to magically get itself done.

Scott decides that his homework can wait; if he keeps looking at it he’s just going to make himself upset. Instead, he starts cleaning up his dorm. Scott shares his dorm with Isaac and if Scott’s being honest, majority of the mess is his own.

Isaac has been rooming with Boyd lately, Scott thinks they’re dating (they’re totally dating, Isaac is bad at keeping secrets). Isaac is probably down at the party with Erica and Kira.

He puts on his favourite tunes, gets out the broom and the vacuum cleaner and gets to work. Altogether Scott finds three pizza boxes and an assignment paper that he thought he lost.

The only piece of rubbish that Scott doesn’t throw away, is the spotted bag from the Hale Bakery. It’s important to him for some reason, he’s not sure why. Scott keeps it on the small kitchen island while he goes down to the laundry room to do a week’s worth of washing.

When he finds that the laundry room is empty, Scott lets out a small sigh of relief. He puts his clothes into the washing machine and gets on his phone to watch an episode of his favourite show.

Scott’s clothes have been in the dryer for 5 minutes when his phone starts ringing.

“Hey, Scott,” Erica yells into her phone.

Scott smiles. “Hey Erica, do you need me to pick you up?”

“Yeah, Scott. Yeah that would be great,” Erica replies, still yelling into her phone.

“Did you know that Boyd and Isaac are dating?” Kira says, clearly having taken the phone from Erica.

Scott chuckles. “Hey, Kira! They’ve been spending a lot of time together so it would make sense.”

“They’re making out on the couch right now,” Kira tells him. “That was mine and Erica’s make out couch.”

Erica seems to take the phone from Kira and Scott’s still standing in the laundry room with his keys in hand.

“Erica, you there?” Scott asks.

“I’m here, Scott! We’ll wait out the front for you,” Erica tells him.

Scott goes to remind them to drink water but Erica hangs up. He smiles to himself and leaves his washing unattended; it’ll be fine. When he began college, his mum insisted on labeling each and every one of Scott’s clothes. He hopes that whoever ends up with his laundry is kind enough to return it.

He grabs some water bottles from his dorm and heads out to his car to pick up Erica and Kira.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to thank [corashales](http://corashales.tumblr.com/) and [bansheesalpha](http://bansheesalpha.tumblr.com/) for helping me decide what subject derek studies!

“I hate parties,” Kira groans. She gulps down a glass of water and looks at her girlfriend.

Erica squints and closes the blinds in Scott’s dorm. “We should get going.”

“You’re both hung over,” Scott says, sitting down beside them. “Do you even have classes today?”

Kira shakes her head and instantly regrets it. “I’m never going to another party, I swear.”

“You two can chill here if you want,” Scott shrugs. “I’ve got some homework to do at the library.”

Scott remembers the washing that he left in the laundry room last night. “Shit. I completely forgot.”

“Forgot?” Erica asks. “About what?”

“My washing,” Scott replies. He rushes out of his room and runs to the elevator.

He tries his best to remain optimistic. Surely no one has stolen his clothes. Every piece of clothing that his owns has  _S. McCall_ written on them, curiosity of his mother. During his eighth grade camp, Scott’s favourite pair of shorts had gone missing. Melissa had insisted on labelling everything after that.

A wave of relief rushes over Scott when he sees his laundry basket sitting on one of the shelves. He jogs over and pulls it down. To his surprise, every piece of clothing is neatly folded inside the basket.

Scott smiles as he walks back to his dorm with his laundry in his hands.

“What’s got you all happy?” Erica asks. She takes a bite out of a sandwich and sits down beside Kira.

“I was doing my laundry last night when you called. I didn’t know what to do because it was halfway through the wash cycle so I took a chance and left my washing unattended,” Scott explains. “And someone folded my clothes.”

“Haven’t you heard? There’s someone around campus who folds people’s laundry from time to time,” Kira tells him. “I guess you got lucky.”

“Have they folded your laundry?” Scott asks, looking down at the basket.

Kira shakes her head. “Nope, but they folded Boyd’s.”

“Interesting,” Scott hums.

He goes to his desk and gets all of his things together. Along with a snack, Scott shoves everything into his backpack and gets it all to fit.

“Give me a call if you need anything, okay? I don’t want either of you getting sick,” He says.

Erica and Kira wave him goodbye with smiles on their faces.

Half an hour later, Scott is at college library. He goes to the top floor because it’s silent study only, and he knows that his homework will only get done with no distractions.

Thankfully, the floor is next to empty. Scott picks a large table between bookshelves and sits down. He gets all his stationary out and organizes it around him in messy piles. It takes a couple of minutes of searching through his bag, but Scott manages to find his iPod and earphones.

The soft, acoustic rhythms guide Scott’s study. He doesn’t stop, which works to his advantage. Within no time, his biology homework is finished and a weight has been lifted off of his chest.

Then, suddenly, it feels as if the weight has been returned. Derek walks into the library with textbooks clutched to his chest. Scott’s heart starts racing; he wasn’t _ready_ to see Derek so soon.

But of course, Scott waves him over to the table he’s sitting at. He’s polite and he might already have a crush on Derek, but he isn’t going to let him study alone (unless he wants to).

“Hey, I didn’t think I’d see you here,” Scott whispers. He looks around and sees that no one is surrounding them, but he doesn’t want to get told off by the librarian.

“You too,” Derek stumbles. “What do you study?”

Scott smiles. “Biology and chemistry; I’m halfway through my veterinarian course. You?”

“Uh, ancient history. I do a small architecture course on the side too. I enjoy it.”

“Oh, that’s really cool,” Scott tells him. He swears he sees Derek blush, maybe he’s imagining things. “I’ll let you get to it.”

Derek’s smile is small, but Scott sees it. Butterflies fill his stomach as he gets out his laptop. His biology homework might be done, but he’s got a lab report from his veterinary training that is due in a few weeks. Scott decides that he might as well get a head start on it while he’s here.

A sigh escapes Derek’s lips and Scott notices. He watches as Derek pinches the bridge of his nose and takes off his glasses.

“Tired?” Scott asks, his eyes looking at the darkening skies.

“Mhmm,” Derek replies. “Studying takes the life out of me honestly.”

Scott completely agrees. “I feel you. Do you want to take a break?”

“Sure, there’s a park not too far away from here, if you want to check it out,” Derek suggests.

“That sounds good. Let’s go,” Scott grins.

They pack away their things and head out of the library. The elevator ride down is awkward; they’re in a small space and Scott doesn’t know what to say. In fact, Derek and Scott don’t really talk on the way to the park.

“Here we are,” Derek says, putting his bag on the ground.

The park is everything Scott expected. It’s got a couple of benches, some with tables and some without. There’s a few flower bushes and a water fountain; the park is nice.

“You know, the weirdest thing happened to me today,” Scott says, stretching his arms.

“Hmm?” Derek prompts.

They sit down on the grass and look up at the sky.

“Last night I had to pick some friends up from a party and I was doing my laundry. So I just left it there, and when I came back it was folded! How nice is that?”

Derek’s breath hitches in his throat. “R-Really? That’s pretty cool.”

“Do you know them?” Scott asks. “My friends knew all about this clothes folding; I had no idea.”

Scott watches as he shakes his head. Derek avoids making eye contact with him for the next few moments.

“Is it you? Are you the magic laundry folder, Derek?” Scott asks.

This time, Derek looks up at him. “Are you S. McCall?”

Scott chuckles. “That’s me; Scott McCall. I’ll have to tell you the story behind the clothes labelling another day.”

Derek smiles at Scott. “You can’t tell anyone though; it’s a secret.”

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Scott nods. “So, baker and college student by day, admirable clothes folder by night?”

“That’s it; you got me,” Derek jokes.

They sit at the park for a little longer. By the time the sun has gone down, it’s almost seven o’clock. Derek yawns and looks at Scott.

“Are you...busy on Friday night?” He asks.

Scott stands up and shakes his head. “Nope; I’ll probably just be playing video games.”

He offers Derek a hand as he gets to his feet.

“Do you want to go out?” Derek asks.

“On a date?”

Scott watches as the colour drains from Derek’s face. He panics.

“I’d like to go on a date with you, if that’s what you’re asking,” Scott says to clarify.

Derek nods slowly. “Yeah, that’s - that’s what I meant.”

“Cool! I’ll see you then?”

Once again, Derek nods. “Sure. If you come by the bakery at seven we can go see a movie.”

“I can’t wait,” Scott grins.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the long wait! let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
